Ferbastyczna szkoła/Sekret Pepe
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fretka odkrywa źródło zniknięć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba. Wkrótce zostaje uwięziona przez Dundersztyca, który zamierza wydać tajemnicę Pepe. W tym czasie Fineasz i Ferb budują replikację wieży Eiffla. W dniu, gdy O.B.F.S. chciał wymazać Fretce pamięć, Carl zostaje trafiony Zapominato-inatorem, a w misji pomóc może tylko Fretka. Bohaterowie * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Randomowa staruszka; * Carl Karl; * Rodney Scenariusz (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) (Piosenka "Przyłapać braci to cud") Fretka: Przyłapać braci to cud, Przyłapać braci to cud, Przyłapać braci to cud, Przyłapać braci... to cud! Zawsze tajemnicza moc sprawia, Że wynalazki braci ze sobą wyprawia, A potem przyjeżdża mama, I mówi, że ze mnie lama... Stefa (''przeglądająca gazetę): ''A''le ładne buty! Chyba je kupię! Fretka: Przyłapać braci to cud... Czy to kolejka górska, Czy to robot dla wózka, Czy to hamak na dachu, Zatopi się gdzieś w piachu... Stefa (przeglądająca gazetę): Źródłem produkcji naszych wspaniałych towarów jest Chic... (Koniec piosenki "Przyłapać braci to cud") Fretka (rzuca wzrokiem na Stefę): Stefa, to genialny pomysł! Stefa (zamyka gazetę): Jaki? Fretka: Wystarczy znaleźć źródło zniknięć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba! Stefa: Próbowałyśmy kiedyś, nie pamiętasz? (Fragment muzyczny "Patrzymy, i czekamy" z odcinka "Nawet nie mrugnij") Fretka: No, chyba zapomniałam. Stefa: A tak po za tym to się nam nie udało. Fretka: Bo rozproszyło nas to jak mama przyjechała, ale tym razem będę obserwować bacznie! (Koniec fragmentu muzycznego piosenki "Patrzymy, i czekamy") Stefa: Przecież nigdy ci się to nie uda. No ale niech ci już będzie. Jaki jest plan? Fretka: Ja będę z mojego okna obserwować wszytko uważnie, podczas gdy ty ściągniesz mamę do domu. Stefa: A gdzie ona jest? Fretka: Pojechała na zakupy w galerii Stefa: A po za tym, po co mam ściągnąć mamę? Co nam to da? Fretka: Gdy mama przyjeżdża wynalazki znikają. Stefa: No dobra, to idę. (Stefa wychodzi z pokoju) Fretka (podchodzi do okna): No, za chwilę będzie po was, gdyż odkryje źródło zniknięć waszych wynalazków. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sekret Pepe. (Tymczasem w galerii - gdy Linda jest w sklepie spożywczym nadbiega Stefa. Jednak biegnąc pośliznęła się o kostkę masła i wpadła do wózka Lindy) Linda: Stefa, nic ci nie jest? (wyjmuje ją z wózka sklepowego) Stefa: Nic, nic, ale musi pani natychmiast wracać do domu! Linda: A czemu? Stefa: No bo, eee, yyy dom się przed chwilą zapalił. Linda: Ale chyba wezwaliście straż pożarną? Stefa: No taak... (Linda wyrzuca wózek prosto w Stefę i ucieka do domu) Stefa (cała upaćkana jogurtami, sokami itp.): Już gorzej być nie mogło. A tak po za tym - jest tu lekarz? (Tymczasem w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda (podjeżdża pod dom) Fretka (w swoim pokoju, patrząc na wynalazek): Już za chwilę. (Nagle promień trafia w ten wynalazek, a Fretka szybko spoglądająca na źródło promienia przerysowuje spółkę zło Dundersztyca na kartkę): Nareszcie mam! Juhu! Hmm... może zadzwonię do Stefy? (Wyjmuje telefon i dzwoni): Hej Stefa! Znalazłam źródło zniknięć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba! (Następny dzień, Fretka leży na swoim łóżku) Fretka: Co by tu zrobić? Muszę jakoś zatrzymać to coś, ale jak? Wiem! Po prostu pójdę i się zapytam. (Fretka wstaje, przebiera się za naukowca i jedzie samochodem Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział w odcinku "Moja bryka" dostała samochód. Gdy dojechała wchodzi do spółki zła i puka do domu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (otwiera drzwi): Dzień dobry, a pani to kto? Fretka: Ja z urzędu... domowniczego. Przyszłam obejrzeć pana dom. Dundersztyc: Yyym... no to zapraszam. Fretka (widzi inator): A do czego służy to coś? Dundersztyc: Ach, to jest no... Reklamo-inator. Wysyła on wielką reklamę o dowolnym produkcie. Fretka: Będę musiała zabrać tą maszynę. Dundersztyc: Nawet nie ma mowy! (wyjmuje z kieszeni przycisk i go włącza) (Na Fretkę spada bardzo mała klatka) Dundersztyc: Przykro mi, ale nie wiedziałem, że przyjdzie ludzki wysłannik O.B.F.S.-u. Fretka: O.B.F.S.? Dundersztyc: Tak, O.B.F.S. To agencja gdzie pracują zwierzęta. Znasz może tego dziobaka? (Dundersztyc wyjmuje zdjęcie Pepe) Fretka: Pepe!? Pepe jest tajnym agentem? (Tymczasem w domu Fineasza i Ferba, Pepe wchodzi do agencji przez wentylator) Monogram: Dzień dobry agencie P. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dundersztyc porwał tą dziewczynę (pokazuje zdjęcie Fretki). Tą dziewczyną jest Fretka, jedna z twoich właścicieli. Musisz się wybrać do spółki zła Dundersztyca. Pamiętaj, żeby uważać, ponieważ jeśli cię ta dziewczyna zauważy, stracisz właścicieli. Powodzenia, agencie P! (Agent P odlatuje na jetpacku, dolatuje do spółki zła) Głos: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Agent P wskakuje na balkon) Głos Dundersztyca: Agent P zaraz przyjdzie, dziewczynko! Zobaczymy czy to ten Pepe. (Pepe wskakuje na sufit i idzie po rynnach) Fretka: Puść mnie! Ja muszę być w domu przed pierwszą. Tak właściwie to mnie trochę przetrzymaj, bo na obiad są brukwie. (Nagle słychać trasz i Pepe spada na podłogę) Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe pan dziobak! Fretka: Pepe!? (Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz i zakłada) Fretka: Dobra, pogubiłam się. Już sama nie wiem o co tu chodzi. (Nagle Dundersztyc wyjmuje przycisk i go naciska, a Pepe zostaje związany liną) Dundersztyc: Hahahaha! No cóż Pepe panie dziobaku, widzisz, to ja wygrywam tą rundę. Ale cóż ja mam za plan się pewnie pytasz? Hehe... heh... hee... jakbyś umiał mówić to byś się zapytał. Wracjąc - to było wczorajszej nocy (Rozmazanie ekranu, pokazują dom Dundersztyca) Głos: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! - tyle, że w nocy. (Dundersztyc siedzi przed komputerem) Dundersztyc: Jakie Monogram może mieć hasło do komputera O.B.F.S.-u? Hmmmm... wiem! Truskawkowe śliwki! Komputer: Hasło prawidłowe. Dundersztyc: No, zobaczmy! Agenci, regulamin agencki, to chyba to! Sprawdźmy. (Dundersztyc czyta to co jest napisane) ''Każdy agent jest zobowiązany do przestrzegania zasad. Jedną z najważnieszych zasad jest to, że każdy zdemaskowany agent zostaje albo przenisony do innej rodziny, albo wyrzucony z agencji jeśli poprzednia sytuacja powtórzy się trzy razy. Dundersztyc: Mhmhmhmhmhm... (Rozmazanie ekranu, pokazują aktualne wydarzenia) Dundersztyc: Wiesz, po długim myśleniu doszedłem do wniosku, iż twoi właściciele muszą mieszkać w Danville. Dlatego stworzyłem to cudeńko. (Wychodzi na balkon) A oto i Reklamo-inator! Dzięki temu cudeńkowi z wbudowanym wielkim ekranem mogę roznieść dowolną wiadomość po całym mieście i dzię... Fretka: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Dlaczego on jest zawiązany, a ja muszę tkwić w tej małej klatce? Nie możesz nas zamienić miejscami? (Wszyscy się na nią patrzą) Fretka: Co? (Chwilka ciszy) Dundersztyc: Ta dzisiejsza młodzież to na wszystko narzeka. Ale wracając do tematu mogę roznieść dowolną wiadomość po całym mieście i dzięki temu to chcę pokazać zobaczy każdy! Muahahahahahahaha! (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Izabela (wchodzi do ogródka): Co robicie chłopcy? Fineasz: Już myśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz, ale nie chcieliśmy zaczynać bez ciebie. Postanowiliśmy połączyć najbardziej lubiane przez nas rzeczy, żeby w ten sposób zrobić nowy smak lodów. Izabela: To świetnie! Baljeet: Ja najbardziej lubię szkołę, a zwłaszcza matematykę, ale jak ja to dam do lodów? Buford: Ja lubię bić kujonów, więc też się zastanawiam. Fineasz: Nie marudźcie ludzie! Dlatego mamy Pobieracz smaków 3000! Wyciągnie z waszego mózgu ulubione rzeczy i wciągnie do lodów. Izabela: Czyli nie będę jadła lodów z jednorożca. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Gdzie jest ta kamera (przeszukuje dom)? Fretka: Pepe, jesteś tajnym agentem? (Pepe uderza się w głowę) Dundersztyc: Znalazłem! (Przychodzi z kamerą) Fretka: Ale po co ci kamera? Dundersztyc: No po co? Żeby nakręcić reklamę. A co? Jak mam to niby inaczej pokazać? Potrzebny jest jeszcze jakiś film! I dlatego ty w nim wystąpisz! (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Smakują lody? Buford: No pewnie! Kto by nie chciał smaku pobitego kujona. Izabela: A mi smakują te jednorożcowe, tęczowe fi... (Izabela robi "poker face'a")fi, fi... tofifi! Ferb: Ale na nasze możliwości to trochę za mało. Powinniśmy zrobić coś wielkiego! Fineasz: Ferb ma rację. Zróbmy coś wielkiego. Jakieś pomysły? Buford: Plaża! Fineasz: Nie... to już było. Izabela: Kręgielnia! Fineasz: To też zrobiliśmy. Baljeet: Replikacja Wieży Eiffla? Fineasz: Dokładnie! Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nakręciliśmy reklamę, więc czas ją rozpowszechnić na całe miasto! (Pepe zaczyna się huśtać na linie) Dundersztyc (na balkonie): A teraz wystarczy tylko włączy... (nagle Pepe przewraca go na podłogę, a Dundersztycowi pilot wypada z rąk i wylądował na ogrodzeniu balkonowym, na samym schyłku) Och... sprytnie Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (pilot spada na chodnik uliczny) Głos staruszki: Ja ci tu dam! Ja ci tu dam, łobuzie! Niewychowane są z was dzieci! Jak powiem waszym rodzicom jak się zachowujecie to dadzą wam karę na czytanie książek i wychodzenie na dwór! Dundersztyc: Gdybym był teraz dzieckiem taka kara mogłaby mi pasować. (nagle Dundersztyc odkopuje Pepe, a on ląduje na klatce w której siedzi Fretka) Hahahaha! A teraz włączę mój Reklamo-inator! Myślicie, że nie zapezpieczyłem się przed atakiem? (wyjmuje kolejny pilot i przyciska przycisk) (W Pepe trafia promień i teraz siedzi on w dziwnej, magnetycznej kuli) Fretka: Człowieku, czemu ja nie mogłam być związana, albo siedzieć w kuli? Jak stąd wyjdę to od razu cię tam wsadzę. Dundersztyc: Nieważne. Ale wracajmy do planu (wyjmuje z kieszeni kolejny pilot) Muahahahahaha! Zniszczę O.B.F.S. raz na zawsze! A wszyscy agenci będą musieli odejść! Fretka: Pepe, nie okazywałam tego ci bezpośrednio, ale wiedz, że i tak cię kocham. (Z oka Pepe wylatuje łza, aż nagle kula magnetyczna wybucha wraz z klatką - Pepe i Fretka się uwalniają) Fretka (podnosi się i uderza pięścią w drugą ręką): Teraz zacznie się walka. (Fretka i Pepe wpatrują się w Dundersztyca wrogim spojrzeniem, a on też tak na nich patrzy) Dundersztyc: WIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAĆ!!! (Dundersztyc wskakuje na Reklamo-inator i na nim odlatuje) Dundersztyc: Narka! Do widzenia Pepe panie dziobaku, a może raczej do nie widzenia! Heh... A teraz tylko włączyć. Tyle, że którym? (Kamera pokazuje jego pilot - na nim jest tysiąc przycisków jeden wyraźny - "włącz" - ten przycisk sprawił, że odleciał) Dundersztyc: To chyba ten (naciska przycisk) (Na Reklamo-Inatorze włącza się okropna reklama, a Dundersztyc ze strachu wypuszcza pilot, który spada na miasto, aż nagle Pepe na jetpacku łapie pilot) (W domu Dundersztyca) Fretka (przy ogrodzeniu balkonu): Dawaj, Pepe! Dawaj! (Nagle Fretka obrywa drzwiami, a do domu wbiega staruszka) Staruszka: Ja ci dam! Ładnie to tak na innych zrzucać jakieś rzeczy? Ja pójdę z tym do sądu! Ja to zgłoszę na policję! (Staruszka bije Fretkę torebką i wychodzi) (Tymczasem w domu Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No! I to jest wieża Eiffla! (Kamera pokazuje Wieżę Eiffla od góry do dołu) Fineasz: To się nazywa budowla! Izabela: A może wejdziemy? Buford: Świetny pomysł! (Fineasz idzie pierwszy, za nim Izabela, a za nią Buford) Izabela (szepcze do Buforda): We dwoje idziemy. (Spycha go ze schodów) Buford: AAAAŁ! Moja noga chyba ją złamałem! (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) (Dundersztyc i Pepe się biją, nie zauważając wielkiej góry - szybko zeskakują z maszyny, a ona wybucha. Pepe rozkłada spadochron i spada, Dundersztyc się go łapie, aż nagle ręka mu się wyślizguje i spada) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dzio... (nagle wpada między góry i słychać trzask) Nic mi nie jest, jakby ktoś się pytał! (Pepe wlatuje do O.B.F.S.-u, gdzie jest Major Monogram, Carl, Fretka) Carl: Jesteś agencie P! Major monogram: Pewnie już wiesz, że Fretka zna twój sekret. Musimy na niej użyć Zapominato-inatora. Poziom energii jest bardzo słaby i starczy na jeden raz. Maszyny się nie da doładować, a kamień energii z którego został wykonany jest jedynym w całej galaktyce. Użyjemy na niej maszyny dopiero jutro. (Nagle cała akcja w O.B.F.S.-ie pokazuje się na czyimś ekranie) Tajemnicza osoba: Muahahahahaha... (Następny dzień, Carl przegląda stan wszystkich maszyn. Przy jednej z nich pojawia się Rodney) Rodney: Kuku! (Strzela Zapomianto-inatorem w Carla, przestawiając moc maszyny na maxa. Carl upada na podłogę) Carl: Gugu? Rodney: Myślałem, że to Major Monogram. Carl: Mlećko? Rodney: Ale są nawet dobre strony. Monogram będzie za godzinę. Dotąd zdąże coś zrobić. (Strzela maszyną w siebie i wygląda jak Major Monogram, ma taki sam głos) Rodney: Hmmmm... (Słychać terkotanie. Rodney podchodzi do kamery) Rodney: Dzień dobry, Agencie G. Przepraszam, nie agencie G tylko T. Ech, sam nie znam agentów. (Strzela w siebie znowu swoją maszyną i jest sobą) Rodney: Inaczej nie pogadamy. Agencie drogi, tak tak to ja Rodney. Pozbędę się waszej agencji raz na zawsze. (Pepe naciska na jakiś przycisk, strzela w niego promień i pojawia się przed Rodneyem) Rodney: O, no pięknie. Fantastycznie! (Pepe się na niego rzuca, ale Rodney strzela w niego jakąś maszyną, a ten zamienia się w posąg) Rodney: Nieźle poszło. A ciekawe co się stanie gdy zrobię tak. (Bierze młotek i uderza w niego. Posąg Pepe rozpada się na wiele kawałków) (Na parkingu O.B.F.S-u) (Przyjeżdża samochodem Monogram) Monogram: Idę sobie do pracy, duda, duda! (Nagle jego przed nim wybuchła bomba) Monogram (piszczy jak dziewczynka uciekając za samochód): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Co to było!? (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Niestety Pepe zawsze wygrywa. Czemu nie mo... (Słychać dzwonek) Dundersztyc (podchodzi do komputera): Co ten Rodney chce od mnie? Rodney (w kamerce): Witam Dundersztycu. Jestem w głównej siedzibie O.B.F.S.-u! (Dundersztyc, który pił mleko, wszystko wypluwa prosto na ekran) Dundersztyc: Czekaj, wytrę ekran. (Wyciera ekran ręcznikiem) Skąd ty tam się podziałeś? Rodney: A, no wiesz, gdy jest się geniuszem zła, można zrobić wszystko, na przykład załatwić twojego Pepe. Dundersztyc: Co? Załatwiłeś Pepe!? Rodney: Tak, a co? Wiesz, ten twój Agent P jest... (Nagle Rodney'a przewraca Pepe i terkocze) Rodney: Pepe!? Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? (Retrospekcja - Części rzeźby Pepe są porozrzucane, nagle dwie ręce zbierają resztę części, układają na miejsce, sklejają taśmą i wszystkie części ciała przesuwają się do maszyny Rodney'a i Pepe staje się normalny - pobklejany taśmą. Po retrospekcji Pepe siedzi w pułapce) Rodney: Nie retrospekcjonizuj tak długo, bo... chwila retrospekcjonizować? Dziwne słowo, powtarzając je w nieskończoność retrospekcjonizować, retrospekcjonizować, retrospekcjonizować, rertopsekjconioćaw, kebab z szynką do golenia... nie, to bez sensu. Powinno być łatwiejsze słowo, nie retrospekcjoniować, tylko może retrospekcjować, retrospekować. Właściwie jest słowo retrospekcjonizować? Chwila, dlaczego ja gadam sam do siebie? Widać, że jestem szalony, ale nie że aż tak... Fretka (do Stefy przez telefon): No i słuchaj Stefa, wtedy on powiedział, że nakręcił reklamę, a ten zaczął się huśtać i go wkońcu uderzył... Stefa (z telefonu): Fretka, nie musisz mi o tym mówić. Oglądałam ten film wczoraj wieczorem. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Rodney jest w O.B.F.S.-ie... też powinienem się tam dostać by zostać wyróżnoinym przez B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.Ę. (Dundersztyc wchodzi na balkon, namierza na szybę O.B.F.S.-u maszyną) (U Rodney'a) Rodney: 3, 2, 1... przecina nożyczkami linę, a Dundersztyc jadący na niej uderza w ścianę, gdy upada podchodzi do niego Major Monogram) Major Monogram: Hej, dobrze, że to nagrałem na kmórce, patrz na to. (Major pokazuje Dundersztycowi jak zjeżdża po linie, lina się urywa, za chwilkę znowu jest moment urwania i się tak powtarza, potem Dundersztyc strasznie wolno spada i uderza w ścianę spadając, potem strasznie szybko leci i upada) Major Monogram: Wrzucę to do neta. To będzie hit internetu! (Idzie do O.B.F.S.-u, gdy nagle jakaś mechaniczna ręka go złapała i przenosi do wnętrza budynku) Dundersztyc: No, zawsze czekałem na ten moment... to chwila... Agenta D (Dundersztyc zakłada kapelusz agenta). (W środku) Rodney: Co? Byłem pewny, że złapałem Dundersztyca. No nic, jeszcze raz spróbuję. (Włącza maszynę, a wielka mechaniczna ręka wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dundersztyc bierze linę, a ręka go prawie trafiła, jednak on skoczył na kciuk i przywiązał linę do ręki, zawiązuje, i kręci się wokół ręki, aż ona przestaje działać i ją wyrywa, i wskakuje do środka) No, no, no. Nasz doktor Dundersztyc... co cię tu sprowadza? Dundersztyc: O, proszę, tu Rodney. Rodney (naciska na przycisk i Dundersztyc jest w pułapce): No, teraz nikt nie włączy przejścia do tajnego pokoju, bo działa tylko na ludzką rękę... Carl jest jak dziecko, Dundersztyc uwięziony, Major Monogram schwytany, Pepe złapany... (Nagle Pepe podnosi brwi) Fretka (przez telefon): No cóż Stefa, dzisiaj nie mogę, ale jadę z mamą kupić sobie bieliznę. Fineasz (wchodzi do pokoju): Fretka, czy możesz... Fretka: Wynocha stąd!!! Gadamy tu o babskich sprawach!!! (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju) Fretka (do Stefy): Kupuję je, bo mi ostatnio się podarły. O, czekaj, dostałam esa. (Fretka sprawdza nadawcę i widzi Pepe i dalej gada ze Stefą) Nie, nik ważny. Ale muszę kończyć. Cześć. (Po rozłączeniu Fretka czyta SMS-a) Fretka: "Trochę długa to wiadomość, ale przeczytaj do końca. Zostaliśmy uwięzieni w O.B.F.S-ie i Rodney nas tu uwięził. Rodeny, to wróg Dundersztyca. Musisz pomóc go powstrzymać inaczej stanie się coś złego." Co!? Skąd Pepe wziął telefon? No, nieważne. Są sprawy ważniejsze od bielizny... (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Sprawdźmy stan konta Pepe. (Fineasz sprawdza) No, nie. Przekroczył limit SMS-owania i dzwonienia. Zabieram jego kartę kredytową. (W O.B.F.S-ie) Monogram: Musiała ta maszyna złapać mnie za spodnie. Teraz nie mogę wyjść. (Monogram się pcha, aż nagle spodnie mu się podzierają i jest w bluzce i majtkach w różowe serduszka) Dundersztyc: Ej, majtki zawsze są w czerwone serduszka. Monogram (podchodzi do Pepe i go uwalnia i podchodzi do Dundersztyca): Nie, ciebie nie warto. Dundersztyc: Ej! Monogram (podchodzi do przełącznika, jednak jego ręka jest za duża): Niech to! Teraz to naprawdę potrzebna jest ta Fretka. Fretka (Wchodzi do pokoju): Hej wszystkim! Monogram: Ej, jak tu weszłaś? Ja z Dundersztyc przez dziurę w dachu, Pepe przez wentylację, a ty? Fretka: Przez drzwi. Monogram: Nie ważne, musisz otworzyć te drzwi przykladając rękę do przełącznika. (Fretka otwiera drzwi, a tam stoi Rodney przy jednej maszynie) Monogram: No to koniec z tobą, Rodney! Rodney : Jak się wydostaliście? Fretka: To dzięki mnie. Rodney: I tak mnie nie powstrzymacie! Mój plan już trwa, a Carl zaraz zostanie roztopiony. (Wyjmuje coś) Czy to jego ząb? (Nagle Rodney dostaje w twarz od Pepe, Pepe podchodzi i wyłącza maszynę, a Carl jest cały i zdrowy) Monogram: Dobra robota, agencie P. A teraz trzeba przywrócić Carla. (Monogram naciska przycisk, a Carl wychodzi z maszyny) Carl: Gugu? Monogram: A, no tak, jeszcze jedno. (Monogram podłącza Carla do maszyny i nagle Carla razi prąd) Monogram: Carl? Carl: Tak, to moje imię. Monogram: Cały i zdrowy, w jednym kawałku. A teraz sprawimy, że Fretka o wszsytkim zapomni. (Napisy końcowe) (Pepe przychodzi do domu, a Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe. Ferb (bierze go na ręce): Dlaczego jesteś cały w taśmie klejącej? (Odkleja kawałek, a Pepe rozpada się na części) KONIEC Piosenki *Przyłapać braci to cud *Patrzymy i czekamy (fragment muzyczny) Inne informacje *Mimo, iż jest to czternasty odcinek serii, został stworzony jako pierwszy